


Lumpy and Lumpina

by sarahgirl1998



Category: Happy Tree Friends
Genre: Comedy, Cute, Family, Gen, Humor, Laughter, Original Character(s), Parent-Child Relationship, Tickling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-09
Updated: 2017-04-09
Packaged: 2018-10-16 23:17:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10581534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarahgirl1998/pseuds/sarahgirl1998
Summary: Lumpy gets tickled by his daughter.





	

It was a Friday evening, and Lumpy was sitting on the couch and watching a movie with Lumpina. Lumpina was the six-year-old daughter of Lumpy and Holiest of Them All the winged unicorn, but she was born a pure moose. She looked quite a lot like Lumpy, being the same shade of blue and even having the same-looking antlers - a trait found almost exclusively on male moose. But she was also shorter, had eyelashes, and wore a white shirt with a pink heart on it. And she was slightly less idiotic than Lumpy, but no less kind and playful.

Without giving any thought to what she was doing, Lumpina moved her hand over to the side of her, and accidentally touched Lumpy's stomach. Lumpy giggled in response.

"Hee hee!"

Lumpina overheard her father's giggles, looked to the side of her and realized what she was doing.

"I'm sorry, Daddy," she said as she removed her hand from his stomach, "I kinda forgot you were there."

"It's okay, Lumpina," Lumpy responded. "But I just want you to know, I'm really, really ticklish."

"Really?" Lumpina raised an eyebrow.

"Oh, yeah," said Lumpy. "In fact, I'll start laughing if any part of my body gets tickled. But my tummy, especially."

Once she had heard that, an evil smile appeared on Lumpina's face. Somehow, Lumpy knew what she was going to do. Before he had time to react, Lumpina put both of her hands on Lumpy's belly and started tickling him, wiggling her fingers around.

"Hahahahahahahahahahahaha!" Lumpy immediately started laughing. "Lumpina, no! Stop! Hahahahahahahahahahahahaha!"

"Wow, you are ticklish!" Lumpina said. She continued to tickle her father's stomach and listened to his laughter. After a few seconds, she moved her hands to his sides and started tickling him there as well.

"Hahahahahahahahahahahahahaha! Lumpina, plehehehehehehehehehease, stahahahahahahap it!" Lumpy begged as he laughed.

"But I don't wanna stop it, Daddy," Lumpina said, still tickling Lumpy's sides. "I love hearing you laugh, it's so cute!"

She continued tickling his sides for about ten seconds. Then she stopped, removed her hands from Lumpy's sides and let him breathe. Lumpy was panting several times, struggling to regain his breath. Once he had finally caught his breath, Lumpina bent over, grabbed his ankles and brought them onto the couch. Lumpy knew what was going to happen.

"Lumpina, please, don't..."

However, Lumpina didn't bother to listen to him. Instead, she put her hands right on the soles of his feet, and started wiggling all of her fingers around as fast as she could.

"HAAAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!" Lumpy instantly broke into a laughing fit as he squirmed around, curling his toes with every moment that his daughter tickled his feet. He just couldn't help it; they were even more ticklish than his belly was. "NOOOOO-- HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!! CUT THAT OUT!!"

"This is so much fun. I could do this all day..." Lumpina said. She moved her hands up to the arches of Lumpy's feet as she continued to tickle them.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!" Just getting the arches of his feet tickled made Lumpy laugh even harder. The arches were the most ticklish part of his feet. "NO!! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!! THAT TIHIHIHIHIHIHIHICKLESSSSS!!!"

"Yeah, I can tell," Lumpina said as she continued to tickle his feet. She really didn't want to stop this; she was having a great time.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAA!!! PLEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEEEEEASE!! STAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAP TIHIHIHIHIHIHICKLIHIHIHIHIHIHING MEEEEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEEEEEEE!!!"

It was only at this point did Lumpina finally decide to stop. She removed her hands from Lumpy's feet, and he sat there, panting repeatedly and rubbing his overly-tickled feet. They had been tickled far too much for him to handle.

"Daddy, I'm really sorry," Lumpina apologized. "I didn't know that you'd be so ticklish, or that you'd laugh that hard..."

"Don't worry, it's okay," Lumpy said, trying to regain his breath. "Your mother tickles me all the time, too. And it's not just her who does that, but most of my friends."

Lumpina giggled in response. "You are the most ticklish guy I ever met, Daddy."

"I know..." Lumpy sighed in slight despair.


End file.
